Beyond My World
by BoRn2BeMe141
Summary: After Degrassi's Dark Day, things will never be the same as they were. People have expressed too much to be able to go back to their old ways. Or can they...CONTUATION 2 TIME STANDS STILL PT 1&2!
1. My World Changed

**Beyond My World**  
  
_This is a continuation of Time Stands Still Part 1 and 2. I am 1 of the lucky americans who was able to download the episode. I definitaly thought the episode was strong and very refreshing to Degrassi. Well here's what I think should happen afterwards._  
  
**My World Change------Hazels POV**  
  
I was scared. I could admit it to the world that I was afraid of him leaving me. I stared at him lying on the hospital bed. With tubes in his nostrils and so many wires connected to him. He looked lifeless, but he wasn't dead. I cried my eyes out for hours as the preist said prayers over him as I looked through the glass. He didn't need a preist to save him, because he wasn't going to die. He wasn't, _**HE JUST WASN'T!!!!!**_ He couldn't leave, not him. Not my love. I have known him since grade 5. And I have been with him since last year. He couldn't leave me now. If he did, I don't know what to do. My eyes are tired and my eye lids are heavy. I was tired. But I couldn't sleep without seeing my baby's eyes open. I needed him to speak to me. I wanted to hear him again. But I knew it would be a long time before he did. The doctors don't know how long it will take before he wakes up. They said he was lucky that it didn't hit his spinal cord. Because then, he would become paralyzed. And I just can't watch my baby loose his dream of being a famous basketball star. He had to wake up. My best friend was beside me, comforting me since I found out that he was .........well, **_SHOT.  
_**  
" _Jimmy....you have to wake up_" I whispered behind the glass  
  
**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** This story won't be too long. I mean I decided to write this because after seeing the episodes I probably cried over and over again, because I would cry just trying to pretend that, that episode wasn't real. But it was. I mean, it touched me so much, for some reason I believed it was real. The next day I went to school feeling all depressed on the inside. I kept thinking that I was living in an episode of Degrassi. I don't know what it was that convinced me to write this, but all I know is that I needed to write this, so I could understand why I felt this way afterseeing the episode.  
  
I know that sounds completely corny as hell, but I'm serious. I felt that Jimmy was really hurt.  
  
Well....keep reading this. **_AGAIN THIS WON'T BE VERY LONG!!!!!!!!!_**


	2. Life As We Know It

**Beyond My World  
  
--Life As We Know It--  
  
Spinner's POV**  
  
I was crying all night. I cried myself to sleep last night. I was so upset. It was my fault. All my fault. If I never would of went along with Jay and his little scheme on Rick, this would of never happened. Jimmy wouldn't be in the hopital. Maybe I would of been there. But I let my anger take over me. I went along with the prank, and look what my price was. Knowing that my best friend was in the hospital was in the hopital, just brings me to tears once again. Not only do I have to live with the fact that I nearly could have killed my best friend, but also my ex-girlfriend is hating my guts for every other reason. I got up from my bed and looked at my clock, it was still early. I wasn't sure if I should go to school. I wasn't even sure if anyone was able to go back. Not just because the school could still be unsafe, but also because of the many police that could still be investigating the school. That's when I heard my mother call.  
  
"_Gavin, gavin_" I heard her voice get softer and closer. That's when I knew she was at the frame of my door. My back turned to her. She came over to my side. She rubbed my back.  
  
"_Honey, you are able to go to school today. But I understand if you don't want to_" she said softly. I just nodded. She rubbed my back once more and kissed my forehead. She left my room. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to go. But I thought I should. I went and got dressed.  
  
I finally walked out of my house. I had my hands dug deep inside my pockets.The streets were very quiet. I walked quietly. I noticed Paige's van pass by me with Hazel in the passenger seat. They were heading towards the school. She looked at me quickly. I ignored her stare and kept walking slowly. When I finally arrived at the steps of Degrassi, the steps were filled with shrines, flowers, teddy bears and candles that were still burning from the night before. I saw Paige bent over looking at the picture of Jimmy. She was comforting Hazel who would not stop crying. There were many other students standing. Never had I seen so many serious faces at Degrassi. I walked by to see a sign that read "Violence makes Victim of Us All". I gulped back tears after reading that sign. I looked at Paige and I ran inside the building. I noticed I wouldn't be able to get to my locker, becuase that side of the hallway was blocked off with yellow police tape. I walked the opposite way towards my first period class. I saw Jay. He confronted me.  
  
"_Hey man you ok_" he told me cooly, like nothing had happened between us the day before. I ignored him and tried to walk away.  
  
"_Man, look. It's not our fault. You friend was to blame, he should of ran_" Jay said. I froze. I thought to myself **NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND THAT WAY**. All the anger ran up and down my spine until it hit my head and I turned around and punched him dead in his face. He fell to the floor. He looked at me.  
  
"_Don't talk about Jimmy like that!!!......Stay away from me..._**YOU HEAR ME**" I spat at him. I walked away to homeroom. I walked in and sat at my regular seat. I slammed my head on my desk and cried. That's when I heard heels running towards me. It was Paige. I knew it was her. She came behind me and rubbed my back.  
  
"_Honeybee_" she said. I was so surprise to hear her say those words. I looked up at her. She was crying too. She couldn't help but collapse onto me for a hug. I held her tight.  
  
"_I'm sorry Paige. It's all my fault. First losing you, now almost losing my best friend_" I cried  
  
"_Spinner, it's not your fault_" she cried on my shoulder.  
  
"_How would you know_" she pulled away from me slowly and looked at me with a WHAT type look on her face.  
  
**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** Next chapter, Sean and Craig's POV. And some Hazel. That should come sometime October 23, 2004!!!!!


	3. Silence Kills

**Beyond My World**  
  
- **Silence Kills -**  
  
_Paige POV_  
I was comforting Hazel outside as we looked at the signs and notes kids left the night before. I can't believe someone I have none for so long was shot. He was a good guy. He never deserved that. Besides, he was defending Rick. What would have made him shoot Jimmy after all he did for him. I was watching Hazel wipe her tears in her tissue. She was just sniffling now. I knew it wasn't a good idea for her to come to school today. I saw Spinner pass by us to go into the building. I was so upset to realize that I had been mad at Spinner for fighting with Craig over Manny. I looked inside the building to see Spinner trying to walk away from Jay. That's when I saw Spinner punch him in the face. I asked Hazel if it was ok if I went inside real quick. She nodded and I ran into the building. I saw Jay walking away to go after Alex, whom was refusing to talk to him. I ran after him. I saw him in the classroom with his head down on the desk. I went up to him. My first instinct was to call him Honeybee, because that's what I always called him when I saw him in pain. I made little circles on his back with my hand. He turned and looked at me, I looked into his eyes and hugged him tightly.  
  
"_I'm sorry Paige. It's all my fault. First losing you, now almost losing my best friend_" he cried to me. He had this guilty sound is his voice. I mean his best friend was shot. He had no choice but to blame himself. I wouldn't know why.  
  
"_Spinner, it's not your fault_" I told him  
  
"_How would you know_" he told me. I froze. I pulled away from him and looked at him. What was he talking about. Why would he saw something like that.  
  
"_Spin, Spin what are you talking about_" I asked him.  
  
"_I-I, I should of defended him_" Spinner said to me. I sighed. I looked at him and pulled a chair in front of him and sat down.  
  
"_Spinner, you couldn't defend him, you didn't know it was coming. No one did. Jimmy was trying to help Rick, but Rick...."_ I said and then paused  
  
"_Rick is a phsyco. Or was a phsyco. He's not hurting anyone, not anymore_" he said. I hugged him again. I cried on his shoulder.  
  
I was in front of the school hand in hand with my girlfriend. We were looking at the shrine to violence that struck my school. What bothered me the most was no one cared about the details. All they cared about was Jimmy's health at the hospital and the fact that Rick was shot and dead. But half those kids don't know the truth. The only ones who cared were the damned news reporters. One came up to my face. My girlfriend looked at me. She looked so scared. I almost had the feeling to trash the camera to the floor. But I walked away, pulling Ellie with me. But no matter what they followed. I ran inside and went into the gym where kids were sitting everywhere. Ellie and I took a seat on the bleachers.  
  
"_Sean, maybe we should go home_" Ellie told me  
  
"_No, I'm fine_" I told her.  
  
"_Sean please. Your obviously not_" she cried to me. I stood up and walked away.  
  
"_Sean_" she cried after me  
  
I turned around and looked at her. I don't know what got in to me, but my mind was confused. The words just spilled out of my mouth  
  
"_Ellie, leave me alone. Please, I'm sick of everyone worrying about me, ok. Just cut the act_" I yelled and walked away slamming the gym doors open. The noise echoed through the gym and hallway. Everyone kept looking at me like I was Rick. I guess people heard about me being the hero. But people don't know what it's really about. I saw Emma coming towards me with tears in her eyes. She down an empty hallway into the girls bathroom. I looked down the hall as the door had closed. I was gonna walk away, but something told me I had to talk to her. No one was to be seen in the halls, so I went into the bathrrom.  
  
**_AN: I know this was a short crappy chapter. But the other half isn't done, so I decided I just to put this half up. So you'll get that on Saturday!!!!!!!_**


	4. Silence Kills Pt2

**Beyond My World**  
  
**--Silence Kills pt.2--**  
  
I was sitting in one of the bathroom stalls. Sitting on the floor, knees against my chest. I felt horrible. Everyone was pointing fingers, giving me looks, and whispering things. They had no respect for a girl that was nearly killed. I don't mean to say it all snotty-like. But Sean saved my life. But the thing that ticked me off, was that I, myself didn't say thank you to Sean. I felt so stupid. He did something no other person would probably do. It was so brave of him. But I still can't believe Rick died. He could of handled it a different way, like telling Raditch. I mean Raditch was his guard the day he showed up at Degrassi for start of grade 10. But he decided to take the hard way out. He could of faced criminal charges, but he recieved worse. But now things are different. All of Degrassi is down. They're all scared and worried, and I can't stand to see my school like this. I had a toilet paper in my hand as I wiped away my tears. They I heard the bathroom door creak open. I sniffled a bit.  
  
"_Emma_" I heard a voice said. I knew who it was, it was Sean. I stepped up and slowly opened the stall door.  
  
"_Are you okay_" Sean asked me. I wiped away another falling tear. He looked at me with sad eyes. His profile looked cool though. I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"_Sean...Thank you so much_" I cried onto his shoulder.  
  
"_I did what I had to Emma_" Sean said to me  
  
"_I know, but you saved my life Sean. Of course I have to thank you_" I told him  
  
"_Your welcome, just don't mention it ok_" Sean said  
  
I nodded. Why was Sean so uncomfortable with talking about it. Sean saved me. He didn't kill Rick. It was an accident. Atleast.....I think it was.

* * *

I was in front of my computer during MI (Media Immersion). Mr. Simpson was talking to a few students while the rest of us had some quiet time. I was speechless about the shooting. I mean I'm walking down the hall from lunch and I see my friend Jimmy laying on the floor with a open bloody wound on his back. I freaked out and dropped my bag. I had kneeled beside him. I couldn't touch him. I felt wrong if I touched him. Not in the way of feeling dirty, or making people think it was me. But it seemed wrong. He was laying there, not breathing. It literally made me stop breathing. I heard someone yell the words  
  
"_**Don't turn away from me**_"  
  
That's when I shot up and ran back down the hallway leaving my bag sitting there. I ran into the bathroom and turned the cold water on quickly. I had splashed it onto my face thinking it would snap me back into reality. But it didn't help, because when I peeked my head outside the bathroom door the halls were quiet. Until I heard a gun shot. I ran back down the hallway and into my next class. Everyone had stared at me. I quickly went up to Ms.Kwan and told her what I had heard and seen. She quickly left the room to go to the office after telling the class what page to read in our workbooks. That's all I could really remember until Joey had finally picked me up and I had been being attacked by reporters. Then I remember the news. Finding out that it was Rick. He died and that Jimmy was in the hospital in critical condition. I have to admit that yesterday night I locked myself in my room and cried. I couldn't help it. Jimmy was my friend. And I couldn't hold on to that fact of someone else in my life dieing.  
  
"_Craig, you ok_" Mr.Simpson asked me as he snapped me out of my daze  
  
"_Y-yeah, Mr.Simpson, i'm fine_" I lied to him

* * *

I was with Jay at the end of the day sitting by Jay's car in the parking lot. We were just sitting there.  
  
"_We have to turn our selves in_" I suggested out of the air  
  
_"Alex have you gone crazy_" Jay told me  
  
"_You know what, maybe I have. Going along with this plan, being with you right now. You know instead, maybe I've gone insane Jay_" I yelled at him  
  
"_Alex, don't be stupid. Turning ourselves in could land us behind bars_" Jay told me  
  
"_I can't take this anymore_" I told him  
  
"_She's right_" a voice said. I turned around and saw Spinner standing behind me.  
  
"_What do you want. Shouldn't you be crying over your boyfriend right now_" Jay yelled  
  
" _The guilt is killing me. That should of been me or you or Alex. Not Jimmy. You know that_" Spinner yelled at him  
  
"_Spinner go home and leave us alone_" Jay yelled at him as he tried to comfort me with his arm around my shoulder, which I rejected.  
  
"_Alex_" he asked  
  
"_I'm with Spin. I can't take the pressure. I'd rather be behind bars then have this damn voice in my head that keeps telling me to do opposites_" I told him. I immediatley grabbed Spinner's jacket and pulled him away from Jay's car and walked away.  
  
"_Alex you can't just leave me_" Jay yelle dafter me  
  
"_**WATCH ME**_" I yelled back  
  
I walked away. I actually walked away. I mean I could of.... so long ago. Jay was getting too hard. I mean he lived for trouble. I have to admit it was fun. But it was time to let go. He has helped me through so much. But he was childish. When I say he helped me, I mean he comforted me. See my mom's boyfriend beats my her. My mom never learned to pick the good guys. He has been getting to physical these days. It's going crazy. I keep telling her to leave him, but she refuses. She crys on my shoulder literally every night. Saying how he's horrible, he's a monster. But then when I suggest leaving him. She cry's saying that she loves him. Makes no sense....right. But that's why I went along with the whole ribbon campaign Emma made up. I was with the whole women's violence protest. But when Rick died and Jimmy got shot for our actions, makes me no better than Rick. I mean it makes us look just as guilty as Rick was for hurting that girl Terri. In my point of view I killed Rick and I shot Jimmy. What can I say...I'm the total bitch for going with the plan. But I'm not trying to turn back time...I'm trying to fix what's coming next in the future.  
  
_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ I'm so sorry for the late update, but my computer is totally wacking out on me. I know this was supposed to be up last saturday, but once get the point. So anyways, I've been trying to keep track of the newest episodes. And I can say that they are awsome. **PLEASE DON'T STOP READING JUST BECAUSE THIS IS LATE. IT HAS A LITTLE MORE TO GO.....SO JUST BARE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANX LOADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......(** _**oh yeah, in my POV I think this chpt. ROXXXX, what do you think.........REVIEW**_)


	5. Unleash the Pain

**Beyond My World**

**--Unleash the Pain--**

**--Hazels POV--**

I was waiting for the last period bell to ring. Paige was beside me, looking bored. As for me, I was sitting there thinking of no one better, but my baby. I was going to visit him today. I got a call saying that he finally woke up, so I was excited. But at the same time, I was a bit nervous. I mean to see him finally awake. I don't know what I would say to him. I mean the biggest thing to talk about, is what happened. And what is there to say, I mean he was there. Unlike me, I was with Paige in class talking about boys. I should of been with him. But I would hate to think of how it would had happened if I was there. Let me not go there.

"_So Haze you ready to go_" Paige asked me

"_Ready then I'll ever be_" I told her. She smiled a bit and rubbed my shoulder. I wondered how things would have been if Rick would have tried to solve his problems another way. What would this school be doing right now. After school today there was going to be some counseling thing with Ms.Souve in the gym. Expressing our feelings, talking about it with strangers wouldn't exactly help me "heal".

**--Alex POV--**

I was sitting outside on the steps of Degrassi. I was with Spinner sitting beside all the shrines towards violence. For some reason it touched me. Don't get me wrong. I mean I know I may come off as a bitch sometimes, but this girl here is deep. She has her sensitive sides. I feel no worse than I did about 2 periods ago. Yelling at Jay made me feel good. But now looking closely at these pictures and signs, makes me realize that I am broken. I mean that this is what has finally broken Alex down. It was time to confess. I turned to Spinner whose hands were white from constantly trying to crack his knuckles in frustration.

"_I think we should speak now_" I told him

"_Now_" he said

"_Yeah, I mean the sooner the better, right?"_ I told him

"_Yeah....I guess_" Spinner said getting up.

"_No matter what. We are in this together_" I told him

"_And Jay_" he said

"_Yeah. But he's choosing to use the childish road. He does what he needs to do. As for us, we do what needs to be done_" I told him

"_Ok_" he said as he was about to open the front doors of the school

"_Wait" I told him. He turned around. I went up close to his face........."If you ever tell anyone about my sad, deep side, I'll kill you_" I told him. I felt no one else needed to know my other side. He smiled and said "_Okay_". We both went inside towards the principals office.

"_Ready_" he asked me. I turned to him.

"_Yup_" I said

I opened the door to find Mr. Raditch sitting at his desk.

**--Sean's POV--**

I was standing outside waiting beside Jay's car. My day was kind of...well...BLAH. I finally saw Jay come beside me.

"_Where's the girlfriend_" he asked me

_"I don't know...don't care_" I told him

"_What's with the attitude_" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders

"_Where's yours_" I asked him

"_Don't bother with even waiting for an answer_" he told me. We were about to get into his car, when someone called his name.

"_Jay, may I have a word with you_" Mr.Raditch's voice said as it came closer.

"_What now. Another accusation for stealing a DVD player. Maybe kidnap this time_" he joked

"_No, something **faaaaaaar** more serious_" Mr.Raditch said. Jay's eyes popped open.

"_Follow me_" Mr.Raditch said. Jay looked at me and tossed me his keys before following Mr.Raditch. I was about to get in the car when I heard someone calling my name this time. I turned to see Ellie power-walking towards me.

"_Sean.....can we talk, please_" she asked me

"_Ellie. Not now_" I told her

"_Sean please. I want to help you. I want to understand_" Ellie cried to me

"_**FINE**...you want to know so badly. Rick.... he pointed the gun at Emma. I went with my gut and pushed the gun down. I was tackling Rick for the gun. And ya know, the gun went off. I thought I might have shot myself, until I fall beside Rick. And I see my arm scraped and covered** IN RICKS BLOOD**_" Sean said with his last words trailing to become louder. Ellie hiccuped a cry.

"_Sean_" she pushed her voice to say

"_But I'm proud to say that I'm the lucky one. I'm still alive. But no one knows this. All they are saying is_ "_**Sean killed him**_", "**_Sean pointed the gun right at him_**". _Yeah, Ellie I guess you havn't heard there stories_" I told her

"_I'm sorry_" she pushed herelf to say.

"_Ellie, I'm sorry ok. I-I'm dealing with this, I'm trying real hard to get over it. But things arn't working out too great_" I said while he choked back some tears.

"_Sean, I'm so sorry_" Ellie cried and came to pull me in a hug. I let my tears go and I let myself cry.

"_I love you Ellie. I am so sorry, for acting like I did_" I cried on her shoulder.

"_I love you too. And it's ok_" she told me.

**--Jay's POV--**

I saw Sean standing beside my car. I noticed his girlfriend wasn't beside him. An odd thing to see. I walked over to him.

"_Where's the girlfriend_" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and opend up the passenger seat and threw his bag in the back.

"_I don't know, I don't care_" he told me

"_What's with the attittude_" I asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"_Where's yours_" he asked me. Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex. Oh boy was there going to be a gap in our relationship.

"_Don't bother with even waiting for an answer_" I told him. I opened up the door to get in. I then heard someone call my name. I turned to see Mr. Raditch.

"_Jay, may I have a word with you_" Mr.Raditch asked me

"_What now. Another accusation for stealing a DVD player. Maybe kidnap this time_" I joked with him.

"_No, something faaaaaaar more serious_" Mr.Raditch told me. My eyes popped open. Please don't tell me Spinner and Alex already spilled the beans. Please don't tell me that. "_Follow me_" he told me. I threw Sean the keys and left behind Raditch. We were in the building and he walked me towards his office. He opened the door....and, _**HEY WHAT A SURPRISE.....**_ I see Alex and Spinner sitting down in front of his desk.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Wow, so what's new you guys. You like this chapter. Well I guess there is only like 2 or 3 more chapters left, OK!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy.


End file.
